


So Very Yes

by Tzieg



Category: DOGS - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzieg/pseuds/Tzieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is feeling down and someone unexpected cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Yes

Zack sighed as he glanced around the dark, empty room. He was seated on his couch, one leg drawn up with his chin resting on his knee, a soft pair of dark blue pajama pants the only clothing covering his well-muscled frame. The SOLDIER first leaned back, running a hand through his long, shaggy spikes. He tilted his head to rest against the back of the couch, his eyes sliding shut. 

Zack looked up at the sound of his door opening and forced a soft smile onto his lips as crimson eyes met with his own tumultuous blue. As the newcomer closed the door behind him, the room was once again plunged into darkness. Zack let the smile fade as his guest approached, knowing that-unlike the rest of the world-this person neither wanted nor needed his false assurances. The white haired male easily navigated through the gloom, settling himself gently but decisively on the other's lap. 

Zack's brows drew together in confusion. “Haine?” His train of thought was derailed a moment later as the slender male in his lap leaned forward, firmly pressing his lips against the raven's. The kiss was gentle but determined and Zack melted into the sensation as Haine's long fingers wove themselves into his hair, blunt nails dragging teasingly over his scalp. 

Haine grasped Zack's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on the tender flesh and drawing a quiet moan from the larger male. He slid his hands down to Zack's shoulders, bracing himself as he continued to nuzzle and kiss the soldier's warm lips. “'m sorry...” he mumbled, the words muffled by the contact they still shared. 

Zack pulled back and opened his eyes, their mako glow illuminating the pale, delicate features so close to his own as he studied them in confusion. Cool, crimson eyes looked back into his, the green glow of his enhancement reflecting off their glassy surface, giving the albino's gaze an edge that would have been terrifying had Zack not trusted the other so completely. Perhaps he was a fool for that, but so be it. No longer caring that his unspoken question went unanswered, he pulled Haine down, kissing him deeply as the slender gunman rested more fully onto his thighs. 

When Zack's tongue pressed against Haine's lips demanding entrance, he readily granted it, his own tongue stroking the other's encouragingly as it explored his mouth. His hands were restless, alternating between tracing the numerous scars that lined the tanned torso and clutching at Zack as though he were afraid that the man would suddenly disappear. He broke the kiss, moving to lick and suck at the smooth skin of Zack's neck, relishing the heady taste and scent of the other. Feeling the soldier's strong hands on his hips, Haine bit down just hard enough to mark the larger male as his own, the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain causing the dark haired man to gasp and pull Haine even closer. He spread his legs wider, rolling his hips to grind himself against the growing arousal that Zack's flimsy pajama bottoms were doing little to conceal or contain; his own aching need painfully trapped within the confines of his leather pants, ignored. 

Zack's eyes flew open as Haine abruptly pulled away, but the slender male's cool gaze held nothing but promise as he slid down Zack's body, settling on the floor between his legs with a smirk. Haine licked his lips, his own eyes glowing a bright vermillion as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Zack's pants and roughly pulled them down. Finding nothing but bare skin underneath, Haine's smirk stretched wide into a feral grin.

Zack hissed as his hardened flesh was exposed to the cool of the room and the searing heat of Haine's hungry gaze. The look of desire on the albino's pale visage had the soldier's pulse racing, the sight both exciting and terrifying. Haine tugged impatiently at the pajamas and Zack obligingly lifted his hips, a soft, genuine smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the other pulled them off completely, balling them up and tossing them who-knew-where. 

Haine placed a hand on each of Zack's thighs, spreading them wide as he gently kneaded the tense muscles under his fingers. He chuckled quietly-the sound more like a growl-as Zack's hardened member twitched under his scrutiny; the glow of his eyes casting a reddish hue over the length that was both impressive and well-sculpted, just like its owner. He looked up, locking gazes with Zack; the vibrant blue of the soldier's eyes all but lost to the wicked green of mako. Haine leaned in slowly, flicking his tongue out to just barely brush against the tip of the flushed length in front of him, his pupils dilating and pulse racing at the look of pure needy bliss that crossed Zack's sharp features. With a hungry growl, he opened his mouth wide to take in the head, sucking greedily as his tongue alternated between stroking the underside and wriggling into the slit at the tip. Spurred on by Zack's hitching gasps and the way the usually collected soldier was damn near tearing his couch cushions apart with the spastic clenching of his hands, Haine slid his hands to Zack's hips to hold him down as he forced himself down fully on Zack's cock, ignoring the way his throat rebelled and swallowing repeatedly to ease the choking sensation as he buried his nose in dark curls. A tearing sound caught his attention and he looked up to see Zack with his head thrown back, his chest heaving as he struggled to control himself. 

The first had his hands twisted in the cushions at his sides, the fabric giving way easily under his powerful grip. He panted rapidly, barely staving off his orgasm as Haine's throat relaxed around him and the albino gunman began to suck and swallow him relentlessly, sharp canines brushing against his sensitive flesh serving as a reminder to keep himself in check. As slim, strong fingers wrapped firmly around the base of his cock to prevent release, Zack heard himself produce a noise somewhere between a sigh of relief and a cry of frustration. He opened his eyes, looking down at the gunman and groaning loudly at the voracious look on his face and the way his lips were stretched so perfectly around Zack's thick member. The soldier squeezed his eyes shut again, tearing into the couch with renewed vigor as he clamped down on the urge to simply grab the albino by the hair and fuck his face until he came down the other's throat. Zack may have been horny and frustrated, but he wasn't suicidal. Haine was ferocious on the battlefield, and Zack had no foolish notions that he would be any different here. He forced himself to relax, purring deeply as Haine continued to pleasure him.

As Zack relaxed under him, Haine released his grip on the soldier's cock and unzipped his shirt to pulled it off, never ceasing the teasing suck and stroke of his mouth and tongue on Zack as he did so. He let his hands roam, caressing taut abs and massaging tense muscles. As Zack's moans began to crescendo, Haine quickly pulled off his boots and socks, tossing them in various directions. Before Zack reached his climax, Haine pulled away, smirking at the betrayed whine that escaped the soldier's throat before he took in the albino's state of undress, realization turning the needy whine into a lusty groan. 

Without any further ado, Haine shucked off the last of his clothing before settling back down onto Zack's lap, his legs spread as he straddled the spiky first's hips, his own heavy length rubbing against Zack's tanned stomach. 

“Wait, I need-” Zack's words were lost to a moan as Haine's tongue lapped at the scar on his jawline, the smaller male grabbing one of Zack's hands and leading it to his smooth, pale ass. Zack's eyes rolled back as he slipped two fingers into the already slicked entrance with minimal resistance. 

“'m ready.” He nibbled the x-shaped scar, his hands clutching at Zack's shoulders for support as a third finger was thrust into his well-prepared passage. 

“Oh gods, you...” the soldier panted, the image of Haine in his own room stretching and prepping himself for Zack filling his head and making him dizzy. 

“Want you,” Haine murmured, kissing and nibbling Zack's neck and shoulders. 

The declaration shot straight to Zack's already weeping member, a fresh dribble of precum seeping out of the tip. Even so, the dark haired male hesitated, concerned about hurting the other, but knowing that trying to get up for his lube would be a very big mistake. Sharp teeth gently tugging at his earlobe sent another jolt through him and he purred loudly as his eyes rolled back, his fingers curling inside of Haine and drawing a needy whimper out of the gunman. 

“Zack, please...” 

The breathy whisper in his ear was enough to shatter what little resolve he still had and he pulled his fingers out of Haine, lining himself up with his well-stretched entrance as he grasped slim hips and pulled down. 

Haine gasped loudly, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck as a mass substantially larger and longer than fingers forced its way into him. The hands on his hips immediately stopped pulling, moving to gently rub his back as Zack whispered into his ear and nuzzled against him. Haine panted roughly as he continued to push himself down on the length, forcing his body to relax and accept Zack. Once he was fully seated, Haine leaned back to look down at Zack as the soldier gently caressed his face and neck, his eyes glowing brightly with lust and something unknown to the white haired gunman. But he could guess.

“Haine, I-” Warm lips cut him off, the kiss forceful and the message clear. 

“Shut up,” Haine growled into Zack's ear, biting down again on the area he'd claimed previously as he drew himself up to impale himself again, the force of his downward thrust driving Zack's cock even deeper into his tight passage. 

Zack's eyes nearly crossed as the pain in his neck compounded with the pleasure in his groin, a low growl escaping him as the blue of his eyes was once again overtaken by the sickly shine of mako. Taking the hint, Zack spread his legs to plant his feet more firmly on the ground and he grabbed Haine's hips again as he began to thrust into the willing body above his. The pace he set was fast, brutal, but Haine kept up, the slender male digging in nails and teeth as he rode Zack hard. Without slowing or losing his rhythm, Zack reached up, tearing the white bandages away from Haine's neck, exposing the metal plate and scar-tissue around it. 

At the feeling of tongue and teeth on his sensitive neck, Haine arched his back, letting out a muffled wail as he clenched down on the thick length inside of him. His entire body shook as he came, the waves of his orgasm crashing over him as Zack continued to thrust for several moments before he, too, found release. 

Zack pulled Haine down one last time, rolling his hips as the tight passage contracted mercilessly around him, the soldier first moaning in ecstasy as he drained himself into the other. Panting heavily, Zack wrapped his arms around the now boneless gunman, holding him close and kissing his neck and face. He felt the other stir and his arms immediately tightened. “Stay the night?” he whispered hopefully. 

Haine smirked against Zack's neck. He panted lightly, gently nibbling on Zack's ear, sucking on the silver stud in the soldier's lobe before releasing it to whisper quietly into his ear. “Stay forever?”

“Yes,” Zack hissed immediately, a bright smile pulling the corners of his lips upward as he closed his eyes in contentment and nuzzled into Haine's neck. He looked up as Haine pulled away, the red eyed gunman offering up his own soft smile before leaning forward again to capture the soldier's lips in a sweet kiss. 

He was covered in drying blood and cum, Haine was dripping on him, he was fairly certain the bites on his neck would scar, and he would most definitely need to purchase a new sofa, but Zack Fair couldn't have been happier as he pulled back, gently brushing his fingertips over Haine's deceptively delicate face. “Oh, so very yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP! I've already converted a few people to the wonders of Zaine goodness. It's only a matter of time before I can convince the rest of the world of its rightness. Fufufu... x3


End file.
